Ferbastyczna szkoła/Kasa do dyrektora
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Ferb i Fretka odkrywają, że wszystkie pieniądze otrzymywane przez szkołę są wydawane na rozbudowę pokoju dyrektora. Próbują przekonać dyr. Moranicę, by wydawała pieniądze na całą szkołę i na uczniów. Tymczasem Izabela i Jasmine rywalizują o względy Fineasza. Bohaterowie * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Fineasz Flynn; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Scenariusz (W szkole, Ferb i Fretka rozmawiają) Ferb: I co dostałaś z tego testu? Fretka: Tróję! Nienawidzę tematu o I wojnie światowej! (Fretka opiera się o ścianę) Ferb: Nie! (Ściana się zawala) Ferb: Tsaaa... (Potem, Fretka ze złamaną ręką i Ferb stoją obok innego pokoju) Ferb: Musiało to boleć, co? Fretka: No właśnie! (Ferb opiera się o ścianę) Fretka: Nie! (Ściana się nie zawala) Fretka: Ej, no co jest!? Ty to masz farta w życiu! (Ferb uderza ręką w ścianę, a ta się nie zawala) Ferb: Dziwne, nawet Baljeet rozwaliłby ścianę! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) (Fineasz idzie korytarzem szkolnym, nagle przy nim pojawia się Jasmine) Jasmine: Hej, Fifciu! (Nagle pojawia się Izabela) Izabela: Ej, spadaj od mojego chłopa... ciela! Tak, spadaj od mojego chłopaciela! Jasmine: A bo bo mi zrobisz? Izabela: Bo... coś wymyślę. A teraz spadaj, nie będziesz psuła naszej miło...źni! Nie psuj naszej miłoźni! Fineasz: Izabela ma rację. Jesteśmy... miłoźniami? Co to za słowo? Nieważne, jesteśmy tymi miłoźniami, ale nie zepsujesz naszej miłoźni! Cokolwiek to znaczy... Jasmine: Ja wiem, że to mnie bardziej lubisz! Fineasz: Prędzej to dostanę furii. A propo furii, widzieliście co było wczoraj na lekcji? (Fineasz pokazuje na telefonie filmik, na którym pewien chłopak tarza się po podłodze) Chłopak: Fioletowe naleśniki w zielone kropki! Ja chcę makaron z kiełbasą! (Fineasz wyłącza filmik) Fineasz: Ten filmik ma już 200 milionów wejść! (Fineasz sobie idzie) Jasmine: Fineasz jest mój! Izabela: Nie, ja byłam pierwsza! Jasmine: No to się zdziwisz... On będzie błagał mnie na kolanach, żebym została jego dziewczyną! Izabela: Chyba sobie śnisz! Jasmine: Mam pomysł! Każda z nas ma 24 godziny na przygotowanie prezentu dla Fifcia, a lepszy prezentodawca otrzyma Fineasza. Zgoda? Izabela: Zgoda! (Tymczasem w korytarzu) Ferb: Przepraszam panią! (Ferb zatrzymuje Moranicę) Dyr. Moranica: Czego bachorze? Ferb: Mam małe, drobne pytanko. Dyr. Moranica: Tylko się spiesz! Zaraz idę organizować ostatnią rundę szkolnych zawodów bokserskich! Ferb: Zawsze po walnięciu w ścianę, ta się rozwala. Czego tak nie ma ze ścianą od pani gabinetu? Dyr. Moranica: A co mnie to obchodzi. Czy ja jestem jakąś wszechwiedzącą babą z pięknymi biodrami, żeby to wiedzieć? (Dyr. Moranica idzie) Ferb: Jeśli chodzi o wszechwiedzącą to nie, jeśli chodzi o babę to tak, a jeśli o piękne biodra... tym bardziej nie! Fretka: Ej, dyrka zostawiła otwrate drzwi, wejdźmy do środka! (Ferb i Fretka wchodzą do gabinetu i widzą cały pomalowany na złoto gabinet) Fretka: Wow! Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego? (Ferb zaczyna zaglądać do szuflad) Fretka: Ej, to nieładnie komuś grzebać w prywatnych rzeczach! Ferb: Ej, tu jest jakieś zgniłe ciasto z butem w środku! Fretka: To trzeba to zobaczyć! (Tymczasem w domu Izabeli) (Izabela coś szyje. Do pokoju wchodzi Vivian) Vivian: Hej słoneczko, co robisz? Izabela: Szyję kołdrę dla Fineasza z uchwyconymi naszymi wspólnymi momenatmi. Spodoba mu się, bo wszystkie prezenty robione ręcznie są najlepsze! (Tymczasem w domu Jasmine) Jasmine: No, i kupiłam Fifciowi prezent. Najnowszy G-Tab 5! Spodoba mu się, bo wszystkie prezenty kupione w sklepie są najlepsze! (Tymczasem w gabinecie dyrektorki) Fretka: Ty, tu jest portfel. Ej, ta dyrka jest nadziana! Ferb: A ja znalazłem jakieś pudło z napisem "Miss Ameryka 1998 Stroje kąpielowe". (Ferb otwiera pudło) Ferba: AAAAAAAAAA!! (Ferb skulony zaczyna się trząść i siedzieć na podłodze) Ferb: Właśnie w tym momencie skończyło się moje dzieciństwo. Fretka: Nie przesadzaj! Ferb: Po tym co zobaczyłem już nigdy się nie otrząsnę! (Tymczasem w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz: Wow, chyba w tym miejscu od dawna nie toczył się żaden odcinek. (Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela z dużym pudłem, a po chwili Jasmine z małym pudełkiem) Jasmine: Hej, Fifciu. Mamy dla ciebie prezent! Fineasz: Serio? A co? Jasmine: Ja mam malutki podarunek. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba! (Jasmine daje Fineaszowi pudełko. Fineasz je otwiera, a w środku jest tablet) Fineasz: Wow, najnowszy G-Tab 5! Dziękuję! Izabela: To teraz ja. (Izabela daje Fineaszowi duże pudło. Fineasz je otwiera, a w środku znajduje kołdrę z wysztymi na niej wspólnymi momentami Fineasza i Izabeli) Fineasz: Wow! Dziękuję, to jest naprawdę przepiękne! Jasmine: No dobra, zachwyciłeś się, a teraz wybierz lepszego prezentodawcę! Fineasz: Lepszym prezentodawcą jest Izabela! Jasmine: CO!? To po co ja kupywałam taki drogi tablet, żebyś go nie wziął? Fineasz: Nie, nie, tablet sobie wezmę, ale na pewno nie jesteś lepszym prezentodawcą. Widać, że Izabeli bardziej zależało na prezencie. Jasmine: Niech to szlag! Ja wam jeszcze pokażę, że jestem lepsza od Izabeli! (Jamine wychodzi z ogródka) Izabela: Lol! (Tymczasem w gabinecie dyrektora) Ferb: Już nigdy nie będę normlanym dzieckiem... Fretka: Ej, słyszysz to? (Nagle słychać idącą dyrektorkę) Fretka: Chowamy się! Ferb: Nie dam rady. Nie dam rady nawet wstać, strasznie się boję! (Fretka pociąga Ferba za rękę. Moranica wchodzi do pokoju) Dyr. Moranica: Okej, za godzinę wielki finał szkolnych zawodów bokserskich. Muszę wynająć jakiś doktorów. (Nagle Fretka kicha) Dyr. Moranica: A co to za smarkate brzydlistwo siedzi w moim gabinecie? Fretka (w myślach): I teraz przydałoby się lusterko... (Moranica zauważa Fretka i Ferba pod biurkiem) Dyr. Moranica: A co wy tu robicie? Fretka: No bo my... weszliśmy tutaj, bo nie zamknęła pani drzwi. I zobaczyliśmy, że ma pani sporo pieniędzy. Teraz chcemy pani uświadomić, że te pieniądze powinny być wydane na szkołę, a nie na wystrój gabinetu. Dyr. Moranica: A mnie to guzik obchodzi! To moja kasa i będę z nią robiła cokolwiek chcę. A teraz wynocha mi stąd! (Ferb i Fretka wychodzą z gabinetu) (Napisy końcowe) (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka siedzą przed szkołą) Fineasz: Jak minął dzień? Ferb: Nijak. Zobaczyłem dziś zdjęcie, które zmieniło moje życie. Fretka: Na szczęście te szkolne zawody bokserskie poprawiły mu humor. Szkoda, że ci zwodnicy walczą już 8 godzin, a dyrka nie pozwala nam iść. (Na arenie dwóch zawodników śpi) Dyr. Moranica: I to ma być niby zabawa? Już lepiej się bawiłam, jak siedziałam w pierdlu! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje *W tym odcinku jest mowa o gadżecie firmy G-Tech; *Fineasz łamie czwartą ścianę mówiąc, że w ogródku dawno nie było odcinka; Kategoria:Odcinki